Amy Says It's Fine!
by Aerolysia
Summary: The Bella's go camping and get caught fishing without a license...wonder who catches them and what it will lead to for their lovely leader.


**My friend told me the story about the fisherman and warden and I laughed so hard. And then I watched pitch perfect and it reminded me of Amy so….this is the result.**

Because was nervous. They had all decided camping, for whatever reason she couldn't think of now, was a good idea for a long and much needed Bella reunion. Unfortunately Fat Amy wanted to fish and Becca knew for a fact that none of the Bella's even had fishing licenses…something that was actually enforced in Maine. Actually it was probably enforced everywhere but she had only ever seen the show they had on some discovery channel and those people didn't play around.

"Relax Becs." Amy told her sternly. "Just gonna catch enough for supper." She grinned at her tense friend. "Maybe you should go get some Bhloe time." She waggled her eyes in a ridiculous way.

"Yea get it girl." Cynthia encouraged.

"Guys we are not dating." Chloe chuckled brightly at Becca's red face. In fact that had tried right after Becca's break from Jesse but neither could kiss the other. It just felt like kissing your sister. Chloe was rather disappointed at the time but it seemed her attraction to the Bella co-captain wasn't exactly what she thought it was. They we're both happy their relationship survived their awkward dating phase.

"Got one." Amy yelled triumphantly. Since they hadn't brought poles, not expecting to fish after all since it was sort of illegal without a fishing license. Amy was using an Aussie technique, at least she claimed it was…. Anyways she was catching fist with her toes…..and it was actually working. She just dangled the things in the water and fish seemed to think they were worms. She had caught three so far and they were trying to swim in the cramped ice chest she was using to store them. "ohhhh…" Amy cringed and she set the last one in the chest.

"Shit." Aubrey hissed. The other Bella's chorused the phrase as they watched a warden's truck pull up next to their camp.

Beca shot them all 'I told you so looks'. They were definitely about to loose the fish and get a fine.

"Wow…." Beca hadn't realized she had said it out loud until the rest of the girls looked at her wide eyed. She blushed but gave them another pointed look. The woman that climbed out of the truck was ridiculously gorgeous. She could not be blamed for noticing. And thankfully there was no filming crew following her. Beca definitely didn't want the publicity. Honestly after worlds she had had her feel of reporters all up in her business. They would pop out of trashcans just to catch her scared face, then the next newspaper would feature her with the stupidest look and a title about drug abuse…..she didn't even do drugs. And she had no idea why they chased her, she definitely wasn't famous. She wasn't even interesting. At least not as she was.

The woman made her way to them slowly, she pulled her sunglasses from her eyes and Becca was even more amazed to see the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "She gorgeous." Jessica…she thinks anyways….kicked her lightly but the woman had already heard. She smirked and gave Beca a quick once over. Bella was sure she caught a look of approval in those blue eyes.

"You are camping for the weekend?" Beca barely stopped the moan from escaping. A sexy German goddess. She almost hoped she got arrested….which reminded her the woman would have handcuffs and Beca nearly choked on air.

Chloe beat her furiously on her back, the woman only arched an eyebrow at Beca's behavior. "You are fine, yes?" She asked in amusement.

"Ja…um yes yes. I'm fine just got distracted by your sexy long…..oh my God what is wrong with me." She turned her head into a laughing Chloe. She prayed she didn't offend the warden. A beautiful laugh gave her hope that she hadn't perhaps landed herself a hefty fine.

Just as she was about to turn back to face her one of the fish splashed in the cooler Fat Any was trying to hide behind her legs. The German warden frowned and glanced around, Beca was mesmerized by the little crinkle in between her eyebrows. "You are fishing? But I see no poles….do you have your fishing license. These are rather nice." She glanced in the cooler and back up to Amy. " I have to see your license…whoever caught….you don't have one do you?" she asked the group of girls. They each shook their heads. The blonde goddess sighed sadly. "I will have to write a ticket." She glanced at Becca's sadly.

"These are my pet fish." Amy told her. The woman raised her eyebrow in disbelief. Because sighed. There was no way Amy was going to get away with that.

"Really…...?" yep no way she was going to believe that…hell Beca wouldn't have believed….Chloe might actually. There really was no telling about her.

The German glanced around with a guarded expression, Beca saw none of the mirth that had been there before. "Yes I bring them here and let them swim a bit and then I call them back. I'll show you." To everyone's surprise Amy tipped the cooler back into the river.

They stared at Amy as she watched the water for a few minutes. Finally the warden broke the silence. "well?" she asked.

Amy turned back to her with the fakest look of surprise on her face Because had ever seen. "Well what?" she asked as innocently as possible for Amy.

"You said you could call them back."

"Call what back." The blondes eyes widen slightly and her mouth curled up just slightly. Everyone waited for Amy to actually be arrested…..which it would not have been the first time. When suddenly the woman began laughing. She laughed so hard they thought she would fall over.

"God that's a beautiful sound- ow!" Beca glared at Lilly. " I said that aloud too?" Everyone nodded. "She can still write you a ticket." She said sourly to Fat Any because she felt a little petty and knew they were all going to make fun of her later.

"Yeaaaahhh…." Amy said slowly. "But at least we got a laugh first."

"Kleine maus is correct. I can write you a ticket. But I won't." she grinned at Beca slyly. "You have proven to be quiet entertaining. And my shift is nearly over anyways."

Beca ruffled at being called a small mouse. "I am not that small." She muttered hotly. "Your just…just an Amazon…"

The woman moved and jerked Beca up much to everyone's surprise. Chloe nearly protested but Cynthia quickly pushed her back in her seat. Beca standing up and had a great view of the woman's chest….the warden shirt wasn't very revealing but Beca's imagination made her face flame again. "Your very small kleine maus. It is adorable."

"I'm not so small I'm the perfect height. I have the best view." Her eyes hadn't left that perfect chest. Beca quickly found out the woman had no shortage of confidence. Two long fingers tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "Your eyes…I could stare forever…."

"Maybe not forever but tonight could be arranged." Cynthia and Amy whistled. Chloe looked furious despite their failed relationship she still felt protective and she was having mixed feelings about how forward the blonde woman was being.

"Girl don't do it. That's how you get sold into sex trafficking. One minute your dating a gorgeous man...or woman….and the next they are your pimp."

"I am not a pimp….." she turned and told the Latino woman. " I am a warden."

" I don't think Beca really cares if you are a pimp." Amy said directing their attention back toward their brunette leader.

Because was staring at the blonde with her mouth open. "Did I break you?" the woman wondered softly.

"I….I don't know your name." Beca told her quickly.

"What a coincidence I do not know yours either."

"Beca." That was about all she could get out before perfect lips drew her attention as they smirked.

" I am Luisa Müller."

"Beautiful….oh God your so in my head." She pulled away from the woman and sat back down heavily next to Chloe. The redhead stroked her arm soothingly as Beca rubbed at her temples.

"Alright guys enough playing with Beca. I think she's had enough." Chloe shot the German a sharp look. Luisa only chuckled in response.

"I was not playing with kleine maus. Perhaps you will be willing to join me after your camping trip. A date, I know a delicious little restaurant. They serve the best cheese." She winked at the startled woman and tossed her a card before sauntering off back toward her truck. Because stared down at it in surprise. It had the woman's contact information on it. Chloe snatched it from her hand, presumably to check it's validity. "Do not be fishing anymore….although I still do not know how you caught it without rods…." Luisa glanced around their camp again and shook her head. "Call me soon maus, ja?" Beca could only nodded dumbly.


End file.
